


Five Bitter Kisses (the sixth will be sweet)

by GloriaMundi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Celebratory Kiss, Community: trope_bingo, Drabble Sequence, spoilers for Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/pseuds/GloriaMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five kisses (or unkisses) that weren't celebratory: one that will be.<br/>SPOILERS FOR 'THOR: THE DARK WORLD'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Bitter Kisses (the sixth will be sweet)

"Give us a kiss," he'd said, smiling, on the day that Thor was to become king. Oh, he'd spoken half in jest: but when were things ever elsewise between them? And half a jest is half a truth.

That one kiss might have changed many fates. Perhaps Loki would have gone to his-- to the Allfather, told some tale of having scried the Jotun warriors sneaking into Asgard; told him, without words, that Loki was to be trusted, that Loki's allegiance lay with Asgard. With Thor.

But Thor had not kissed him. And Loki's allegiance lies only ever with himself.

* * *

There were no kindnesses in exile, save one: on the eve of the invasion, Thanos' mistress came to Loki where he lay half-dreaming.

She put her cold white hands on his, and drew him up, and kissed him on the mouth.

"A gift," she said, holding his gaze. Her eyes were emptier than the Void. He'd had to fight, even then, not to fall.

"Mortality," said Loki, with difficulty. "You remind me that I may yet die."

"I promise that you will," she said. "But not until I wish it."

Even now, he shivers at the memory of her touch.

* * *

His fate, it seemed, was to be a spoil of war: he returned to Asgard in chains.

"Loki," Frigga said softly. "My son."

It was not true, but he had not the strength to remind her of it. And she had been mother to him, though his own had left him to die in the Jotun temple.

Frigga leaned in as though she meant to kiss him, but faltered at something she saw, or sensed, in his face. "What have you done?" Her breath burnt his skin.

"I have failed," he said, and the words were bitter on his tongue.

* * *

The pain was merciless. Perhaps in truth he was bound for Hell, with the monster he had slain. Perhaps Hell would be a floating boulder in the Void, with--

No matter. He had made his sacrifice, saved Thor and his mortal love.

Jane had slapped him, in Asgard, and it had warmed him to the bone. Now she knelt beside his cold body and kissed his cheek. He fancied that he felt warmth spread from her touch, or from her tears.

Let them fight Malekith without him. He was cold, and weary.

Though never too weary to weave a seeming.

* * *

"Loki," said Odin, and Loki knew his deception discovered. "Your sacrifice was great."

Loki smiled, and let the warrior-semblance slide from him. "My sacrifice was a lie."

"A lie in service of a greater truth," said Odin. "An honourable lie."

Loki suppressed a sharp retort, and waited.

"I grow weary," said Odin. "And the Nine Worlds need me not." Grief for Frigga hung heavy on him, dulled his eye. "I would sleep, and wake when pain has faded into memory."

Oh, this was triumph.

"But who shall take the throne?"

Odin's kiss was boon, crown, blessing. Loki barely felt it.

* * *

Loki is patient. He will wait a year, a decade, a century. When Jane Foster dies, Thor will return to Asgard to grieve. Odin will be sleeping still, inviolate behind his golden veil. Loki will have won many victories, triumphed over every foe. He will wear Odin's face and sit on Odin's throne, and Thor will kneel before him.

When Loki stands, and lets the seeming slip away, Thor will weep for joy and embrace him as a brother: no, as more. Will kiss him with love and with gladness, in triumph and celebration, and so seal both their fates.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles because time.
> 
> I have a great many feelings about 'Thor: The Dark World'*, as is probably apparent. And I like my head-canon for that final scene. So there.
> 
>  
> 
> *even though I have only seen it three times so far


End file.
